Acne, Oh My!
by The-Shepherd's-Daughter
Summary: We all know that Rapunzel has an absolutely flawless complexion. So what might happen if a pimple dares to blemish her perfect face? Just a fluffy one-shot I dreamed up... *Post-movie*


**Hello All! Whilst staring at myself in the mirror one morning, I began to wonder(naturally) what would happen if Rapunzel ever had a trace of acne on her perfect skin. Thus produceth this one-shot! I'm sure all you readers have battled the big, red pimple dragon at one point(strange description, I know...) so I thought this would be worth publishing...**

**Enough of my senseless babbling!**

**Read on, my good reader!**

**Disclaimer: I do believe everyone knows that I am not trying to claim Tangled as my own. However, the zit idea, it's all mine! *creepy laugh* MWAUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**O_o That was awkward...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Eugene<em>," Rapunzel cried, her bare feet echoing through the halls of the castle as she ran. The castle was so _huge_, with many twists and turns. When she finally reached his door, she flung it open, thoroughly surprising the man inside. Seeing her distraught face, Eugene quickly rushed over, his amber eyes searching her over like a concerned parent.

"What's wrong, Blondie," Eugene asked, his brow creased in concern.

Panting, she ran over to the full-length mirror, pointing to her forehead.

"What _is_ that," she asked.

Eugene squinted at the girl's face, trying to discern any problems. Then, he saw it, that big, red lump smack dab in the middle of her forehead. The ugly thing stuck out like Rudolph's red nose. Eugene was about to brush the topic away, until he saw Rapunzel's frightened face. Smiling, he patted her shoulder.

"It's a zit," he said simply.

Rapunzel's emerald green eyes widened, and she bit her lip. Staring into his eyes, she asked, "Will I _die_?"

"Of course not," he exclaimed, holding back a bout of chuckles.

"What is it," Rapunzel asked again, fingering the ugly mass.

"Well," Eugene replied, scratching his head. He couldn't remember the last time a zit had dared to adorn his handsome face.

"It's this thing that gets red and ugly, and hurts a lot. If you want it to stop, you can pop it."

"Pop it," Rapunzel repeated, grimacing at the idea. "What happens when you pop it?"

"It explodes," Eugene answered, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Seeing her eyes widening again, he continued.

"Well, not really. When you pop it, it just evacuates the puss and-"

"_Oh gross_," Rapunzel squealed, pushing Eugene away playfully.

"It's usually white, and sometimes a little red gunk gets in there too-"

"_STOP_," Rapunzel exclaimed, digging her elbow in Eugene's ribs.

"Hey, you asked," Eugene replied, holding up his hands defensively.

Giggling, she wrestled Eugene onto his bed, laughing as she pinned him.

"And sometimes," Eugene added, putting his face close to hers. "A little oil get in there, and-"

Before he could finish, Rapunzel's hand flew to his mouth. One of his arms was now left unpinned, and he quickly grabbed her by the waist. Sliding over, he flipped her into the bed, pinning her arms to the mattress, the acne issue forgotten. For several minutes, both were just content to laugh at each other.

"Euge- Eugene, let me _up_," Rapunzel pleaded, struggling against the young man's grip.

"Not until you let me finish," Eugene answered, smirking playfully. "Now, where I? Oh yeah, and when it pops, it-"

Just as he opened his mouth, a bare foot poked him in the abdomen, making Eugene shrink back, and also leaving Rapunzel unbound. Bouncing off the bed, she gave Eugene her version of the smolder.

"I didn't know you were ticklish," she said, smiling knowingly. Lunging out, she laughingly tried to reach Eugene's sides, but he dodged her every attempt, all the while laughing himself. Suddenly, he tripped over the bedside stand, and landed on his hands and knees. Taking the opportunity, Rapunzel jumped on top of him, her hands running up and down his sides.

"R-Ra-Rapun-Blondie- Please," Eugene croaked, trying to desperately squirm away from his captor. "In the name of His Majesty, let me up!"

Rapunzel finally stopped, sitting in her victims lap and beaming up at him.

"I'll have to remember this newfound information," she said, her eyes dancing happily.

"Me too," Eugene said, easing Rapunzel off his lap. "I never knew you were that _strong_."

He smiled into her eyes as he said, "Love you, Blondie."

"You and your zit."

Laughing, Rapunzel shoved Eugene away, pushing herself to her feet. Looking at herself in the mirror, she asked, "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Not unless you're standing nose to nose with the person," Eugene replied, brushing off his pants as he stood up. Looking at the clock, he added, "You and your new friend better hurry, because _someone _is missing a class."

"Oh," Rapunzel gasped, glancing frantically at the clock. "Your right, thanks!"

After giving Eugene a quick hug, she opened the door. Pausing half way, she turned to look at him.

"Eugene, do you think I should pop it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know, but hey, isn't that why they're called one-shots?<strong>

**Since you're done, you might as well click that button down there. Remember the saying, "A review a day keeps frying pan wielding authors away."**

**BTW, please don't steal my saying... :)**


End file.
